


Anxiety

by Jennsepticeye (orphan_account)



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Jennsepticeye
Summary: You're supposed to present your findings on your wife's other half, your mental illness is a mountain in the way.





	Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting all my fics from Tumblr here, and then orphaning them and deleting my blog. I don't want them to be forgotten for those who enjoyed them, so I'm posting them here.
> 
> If you want to track my down on tumblr now, my user name is @jennsepticeye

Social Anxiety. That’s what your shrink had called it, but that was only partly true. You loved to meet new people, if that hadn’t been the case, you never would have met June. No, the real terror came when you had to represent, ask for something, tell someone they were wrong, that what they were doing was wrong. Basically a summary of today’s presentation.

The slides were set up, summarizing all of your info on the “Enchantress.” They changed seamlessly and all tech problems had been solved. Your note cards ware neat and concise and June was sitting next to you, calm and comforting. Still you quaked in your boots as official looking men and women filed into the room, briefcases opened and closed noisily as you twitched. You felt the tense, familiar feeling creeping up your spine, filling your lungs threateningly. You squeezed your eyes shut in an attempt to shut it out, forcing reluctant air down your throat. June noticed your discomfort and slipped her soft hand into yours, you gave her a tight smile and took another breath. Still the feeling was unrelenting, filling your chest cavity with lead.

“I can’t breathe…” You gasped, excusing yourself as more people entered the room. You paced briskly down the hallway towards the stairs that led to the roof just a few floors above your head, heels clacking on the linoleum. You only made it to the second landing before the lack of air forced you to stop, slipping down the wall, onto the floor. You gasped for air as mascara stained tears ran down your cheeks. You curled up in a ball, wheezing in the darkness your eyelids provided. After a few black minutes there was a coat around your shoulders and an arm hoisting you up the stairwell, to the fresh air you desperately needed. The metal door opened and the familiar arm gently pulled you out into the sun. Gaping like a fish out of water you tried your best to fill your lungs while June held your hands gently, caressing your knuckles. When you could breathe normally again you looked up to meet her warm, worried eyes.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“N-no…” you sighed. “But I will be.”

“What happened back there? I’ve never seen you this bad.” Knowing it was okay to do so now, she wrapped and arm around your shoulders.

“I… I d-don’t know. Just the way they t-treat you because of her is wrong, and I knew you were counting on me. I guess I j-just psyched myself out.” You shrugged, pulling her jacket closer before speaking again. “You’re possessed by a 6000 year old witch and I’m having a panic attack over giving a presentation.”

“Everyone has their weaknesses. Who kills all the spiders at home?”

“Not y-you, that’s for damn sure.” You laughed, unwrapping from your ball to hug her back.

June laughed too, holding hers and your left hand in front of your face. “I gave you this ring on our wedding day. This ring means I’m here for you, through sickness and in health and all that. So if you can’t talk in front of people I’m going to stay with you because I love you.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“Thanks Juney-Mooney.” You stood up brushing away the dirt and dust. “Can I keep your jacket? It smells like you.” June smiled and nodded. You pulled her soft hand into your own before marching back down to the conference room.

As you stood in front of the room she smiled at you encouragingly. “Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for the delay. I brought you here today to talk about the woman you so vaguely call the “Enchantress.”” The glint of silver on your ring finger and June giving you a thumbs up reminded you once again that with your wife, while it may take a while, you could do anything.


End file.
